


Amor e Morte

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Tumblr Prompt, you read it as you want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: That was what Misa gave Rem. Inspired by rmglawliet / grelleswife headcanon on tumblr.





	Amor e Morte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grelleswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/gifts).



> Made after I read an adorable headcanon by rmglawliet / grelleswife on tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note.
> 
> .

"Misa. No one can see me."

"Of course not, but I can! I really need the inspiration today for this role, and I wish so much you could look adorable back at me on the casting! But well, people would just see floating things, and that won't really do. Since you can't, I'll just remember how you look now!"

Misa hopped through her bedroom to get the decoratively framed mirror and hanged it high enough to showcase Rem's current appearence. The result of Misa's quest for inspiration was anything but right by Rem's standards of comfort, and utter dignity. It felt off and strange, and honestly Rem couldn't find anything pleasant in her altered sight.

She had chains hanging from her neck as far as her shoulders, whose spiky structure Misa had taken full creative freedom with an elaborate array of strings and dangling crosses. Two long necklaces hanged from her neck, one decorated with a delicate cameo image and the other filled with crosses, both purposefully entwined to make a desired effect. Misa had improved a clamp for one of her velvet chokers, also adorned with chains, and even her forehead hadn't been spared a special attention, gleaming black crystal beads cascating in rows down to her chin. She looked like Daril Ghiroza, only white. And more interesting. Daril had never been an interesting Shinigami to hang around.

"See? Don't you look adorable?" Misa said, peeking from behind the mirror and smiling so widely and brightely it seemed as though Rem's answer would mean her entire world.

Rem looked at her for a second. What Gelus had seen in this human girl, Rem would never know. He, who silently watched over her, he, who never met her, he, who gave his life so she could live. He didn't know love or caring in the Shinigami Realm, and his sole existence had been reduced to their home. He shouldn't be able to know how to identify it, how to long for it, when he shouldn't even know what it was. But not only did he found and understood love, he died for it.

Rem, who never searched or longed for any of it, found love showered over her, literally and figuratively, with this tiny human creature and her spontaneous outbursts, genuine smile over so much grief, a misplaced innocence in such a dark world.

How could Rem hope to have a different fate from Gelus, when she got to experience this herself?

"Yes, Misa. I like it."

.

the end

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Title means 'Love and Death' and comes from the Cradle of Filth song because it literally was the first thing that came to my mind and it fits.
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviews and corrections to English are welcomed.


End file.
